Web page hosting providers often attract users who wish to use their services to store illegal or undesirable content, primarily in the form of pirated software programs, pirated media files, and pornographic images. These files consume disk space and bandwidth better used for more legitimate purposes. The distributors of undesirable content go to great lengths to hide or disguise their files among the millions of other flies stored by a typical web page host, making it difficult for providers to identify them.